


He's mine

by Sunshine_is_mine



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Revenge Sex, Vaginal Sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_is_mine/pseuds/Sunshine_is_mine
Summary: A man suspects his girlfriend of cheating. He leave's camera's around his apartment and finds his suspicions are correct.He decides to confront the other man.





	He's mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just another short.
> 
> Feel free to comment if you like or have corrections. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

She has her legs wrapped around his waist. He's fucking into her, his cock hitting her g-spot.

"Aahh!" she screams. Crossing her ankles, pulling him closer.

  
He pulls his cock out and turns her over. She positions herself on all fours. He pushes back into her pussy. He shoves in and out, fucking every breath and moan out of her. He slaps her ass, knowing how much it turns her on.

  
The hard slap causing her to tighten around him. He slaps her again and again, switching between both cheeks. He rolls his hips against her abused ass. She's loving every minute of it. She fucks herself back onto his cock.

  
He pistons his hips, pushing his cock as deep as he can inside of her. He's close. He rubs her clit making her scream out one last time as her orgasm takes over her body.

Nathan walks up to his apartment. It's really late, but he doesn't crash at anybody's place. He goes inside his apartment and takes a hot shower. Cleaning off the stench of cigarettes, liquor and sweat.

  
Eileen was fun. She was the only one he ever had sex with more than once.

  
He liked that he didn't have to be soft with her. He didn't have to worry about hurting her, because that was the way she preferred it. That was the thing that kept him going back, well that and she doesn't live in the same city as him. They only fuck when she's in town, there's no attachments to grow from one another.

  
He put on his boxers and crawled into bed. He closed his eyes, feeling himself fall asleep.

  
"So, you're him?"

  
His tired eyes shoot open. He hit the lap beside his bed. A low lit light showed him Levi in his bedroom. The man must've been about 6'3 at the very least. Fear gripped him. A cold chill ran down his back.

  
"I don't know who you are, but I don't have that much money. I'll give you everything that I have."

  
"I didn't come here to rob you."

"What do you want?"

"You're going to pay for what you did."

"You have the wrong guy. I didn't do anything."

"No? Then, it wasn't you who was with Sandra, just someone who looked a lot like you."

"What are you talking about? I don't know a Sandra." He's going to be hurt or worse, because this man got the wrong guy.

  
"Don't play dumb with me. I saw you with her."

  
"I swear I don't know who that is."

  
Levi turned his phone to Nathan. Nathan saw a still from a video of him in bed with a women. Recognition showed on his face. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

  
"She told me her name was Eileen. Look, I swear I didn't know she was in a relationship. I wouldn't have gotten involved with her if I'd known."

  
"You've been to my home. I know you've seen the pictures of us." Nathan had glanced at the pictures in passing. He never looked at them long enough to remember what the man in the pictures looked like.

  
"She told he the guy in the picture was her brother. I didn't know. She told me that her brother let her use his apartment when she's in town." It's not like they were kissing in the pictures. How the hell was he supposed to know?

  
"You still fucked her in my bed."

  
He was getting angry that he was getting blamed for something he had no intention of doing. "Well, maybe if you fucked her properly she wouldn't have come to me."

  
"What the fuck do you know about it?"

  
"I know the first time we fucked, she screamed herself horse. I know I made her cum so many times, by the time I was finished with her she was worn out."

  
"You little shit."

  
"Maybe I should teach you a thing or two, so you can please her and you won't have to come back here angry."

  
Levi walked closer to him, looking angrier. "You know you have a smart mouth on you, maybe I should be the one to teach you a lesson."

  
Levi pulled him up and kissed him.

  
Oh, shit. This is really happening. He's only ever been with a guy once. He blew the guy, but that was it.

  
Levi pulled back. "Where's the condoms and lube?"

  
"Um, I should probably tell you, I've never done this before. I mean I blew a guy once."

  
"Don't worry." Levi trailed his hand down to his hardening cock. "I'll go easy on you. Where is it?"

  
"Side drawer."

  
Levi took out the condoms and lube, he tossed them on the bed by his head. Levi got on the bed and kissed him slowly. Like they were lovers. Levi looked down at Nathan's toned body and pitched his pierced nipples. Levi rolled his tongue around one of the rings.

  
"Aahm!" he moaned.

  
Levi didn't spend too much time on his nipples, going further down to his dick. That was pierced also. Women loved it. Every one of them moaned about how good it felt on their g-spot. Levi looked up at him when he noticed it.

  
"Your tongue, nipples, and your dick, any other places you're pierced at?"

  
"No," he breathed out. "Those are were for sexual reasons, not vanity."

  
Levi licked his head and tongued the piercing. He thinks he now has a new kink. He pushed Nathan's head into his mouth and rolled his tongue around feeling the ring. He didn't take the cock in further than the head, because he's never blown a guy before. Hell, he's never had sex with a guy before.

  
Levi pushed lubed fingers between his cheeks. The lube was cold causing Nathan to gasp. Levi's fingered women's assholes before and also common sense dictated to go slow. He massaged the rim. Slowly pushing the tip of his finger in and out. Levi only allowed his finger to go in to the first knuckle.

He suckled at the head and pushed his finger all the way in. Pushing and rubbing against the rim, loosening it up. He added a second finger. Slowly working his way up to scissoring. At first, when he tries to pull his fingers apart, but Nathan hissed squeezing his asshole around the fingers.

  
Eventually, he relaxed enough to let Levi work his way up to three fingers. The movements of his fingers sped up. Levi looked for the bundle of nerves that's sure to set him off.

  
"Aaaaah!" There it is. "Yes, mmmnh!" Nathan pushed his hips into the air.

  
Levi pulled out his fingers and lined up his cock. Even with the prep there's still effort needed to get his head into the hole. Levi stopped when it popped in. Nathan's asshole has a tight hold on his cock. Levi starts rubbing his balls. Moving his hand up to his half soft cock; stroking it. He pushes the tip of his finger into the slit of his cock.

  
"Ughm!"

Levi pushed his cock further into his hole. Nathan wraps his arms around Levi's sides. His cock feels good, but his asshole doesn't. His asshole feels so stretched out. Fuck, if it'll ever be the same again.

  
Levi got his cock in til the hilt. One of Nathan's legs is bent on Levi's side, the other foot is on Levis leg. Levi slowly pulls out and pushes in again. Keeping up with the tempo, trying to get him to relax.

  
Levi picks up his movements. Nathan's fingers dig into Levi's back. Levi pulls almost all the way out, but when he pushes back in again, he only pushes enough in to hit Nathan's prostate.

  
"Aaahm!" he moans. Levi pushes harder against his prostate. "Yes!" His short nails scrape against Levi's back. Leaving small welts. "Faster!" he cried out.

  
Levi fucks him faster and harder. Levi pulls up one of his legs and nails his cock home. He doesn't stop or slow down. Pulling out every groan and moan from Nathan's lips. Levi is on a mission to make him cum.

  
Levi strokes his cock as he pounds his asshole. Levi made a home for himself inside, and he was addicted. No one was going to get a piece of Nathan. Especially, not his whore of a girlfriend, well now ex. She picked a gem and he was keeping it all to himself.

  
With every thrust was a promise.

  
Nathan never thought he could feel this good with a cock up his ass. Especially not one this fucking big. But, here he was moaning so loud he could make a pornstar blush. He felt so fucking good. By the look of Levi, he thought he would be a selfish lover. He thought he be rough and careless, but he was gentle and thoughtful.

  
Why the hell did Sandra cheat on this man?

  
Levi moved inside of him sifting his pace from hard and fast to sharp thrusts. Once again hitting his prostate. Levi leaned down and kissed him as he hit the bundle inside that made him see fire works. He came, shooting his cum onto his chest and chin. Levi came with his cock deep inside the warm, silky hole.

  
Levi pulled out and tossed the condom. He made his move to get up, but Nathan didn't want him to leave. He squeezed Levi between his thighs. Levi understood and laid on him with his head was resting above his beating heart.

  
Nathan fell asleep as soon as the bliss from the orgasm faded.

Nathan's phone is ringing. Levi was on the other side of him. He wakes up and grabs his phone. He looks at it. It's Eileen, er, Sandra. Levi wakes up and looks over at him. Levi l see's who it is and grabs the phone from Nathan and answers it.

  
"He's mine now, Sandra. So you can fuck off." Levi hangs up the phone.

  
Nathan heart raced at that. He looked over to Levi. "I'm yours?"

  
"Well, I'd like you to be. I know we started off backwards, but I'd like to take you out on a date. Will you?"

  
He couldn't help but smile. The big man looked so unsure, different from the man that fucked him. "Yes, of course. I'd like that very much."


End file.
